ça durera le temps que ça durera
by ironique
Summary: Jacob a une liaison avec une des femmes vampires, mais laquelle? à vous de le découvrir avant la fin. pas forcement celle que vous croyez!...OS tous vampires, Bella y compris


**petit délire fait trés tard la nuit ou trés tôt le matin, c'est au choix**

* * *

Elle allait jamais le laisser son foutu vampire, cela faisait déjà une heure que j'étais là et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à se libérer.

Ces vampires aux yeux dorés avaient tous pour eux intelligence, force, beauté, charisme et pourtant vis-à-vis de leurs femmes ils avaient des œillères.

Carlisle était tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne voyait même pas qu'Esmée s'ennuyait ferme.

Emmet était un grand enfant insouciant qui, après toute ces année, fatigué Rosalie par son manque de sérieux.

Jasper et sa mélancolie constante, se battant sans relâche pour rester « végétarien » épuisait la bonne humeur d'Alice.

Edward!! Depuis que Bella était vampire il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, lui témoignant des que possible tous l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Envahissant sans cesse la liberté de la pauvre Bella.

Visiblement ma maitresse ne pourrait pas se libérer aujourd'hui. Je décidais de prendre congé et sorti en direction de la Push. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que je la retrouvais des que possible, elle avait besoin d'excitation dans sa petite vie et moi j'avais besoin de sexe disons « animal ». nous trouvions tous les deux notre compte dans cette aventure éphèmere. cela durerai le temps que cela durerai.

Faire l'amour avec une humaine était sympa mais je ne pouvais jamais les serrer trop fort, les embrasser brutalement, les bousculer un peu sans que je risque de les blesser. De plus la plupart des filles de mon âge n'étaient pas très ouverte sexuellement parlant, sorti du missionnaire elles n'étaient pas très « joueuse », le manque d'expérience surement.

Elle, elle était parfaite. Elle avait plus ou moins mon âge, superbement belle, et mon dieu pour le sexe c'était une déesse. Rien ne lui faisait peur, une vraie furie. Bien qu'elle n'était ma première amante elle m'avait tout appris, c'est elle qui avait réveillé en moi le coté bestial de ma personnalité et me l'avait fait accepter. Après tout j'étais un loup.

Marchant d'un pas lent, je me souvenais avec plaisir de la première fois que nous avions couché ensemble. J'étais venu à la villa et elle m'avait ouvert la porte, elle était seule ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait, elle s'était agrippé à mon cou et avait glissé sa langue aussi froide qu'un glaçon dans ma bouche. Comment? Pourquoi? Je n'en avais rien à foutre. À peine surpris j'avais répondu à son baiser. c'était pas de ma faute, J'adorais les glaçons.

J'avais continué de dévorer sa bouche alors que je la soulevais de terre et qu'elle entourait ses jambes autour de ma taille, appuyant volontairement son bas ventre contre moi, le tissu humide de sa lingerie me laissais deviner l'excitation qui la parcourrai. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour répondre à son invitation muette. Mon excitation était proportionnelle à la sienne et je savais très bien que nous n'aurions pas le temps d'arriver dans une des chambres ou sur le canapé; je la déposais donc sur les marches de l'escalier, rompant ainsi notre baiser. J'arrachais sa petite robe ainsi que sa culotte et resta une seconde à admirer son corps de déesse. Elle tira sur mon pantalon avec violence faisant sauter toute les coutures et me regarda les yeux brulant de désir.

Elle était époustouflante de beauté.

Je ne pouvais attendre davantage, ni prendre le temps pour des préliminaires, il me la fallait tout de suite dans l'instant. Ne lui laissant pas le choix je remontais ses genoux, le plus haut possible et la pénétra sans retenu. Le grondement de plaisir s'échappant de sa délicate gorge accompagna avec délice mes grognements impatient.

Je commençais à la marteler au rythme de ses gémissements et pour la première fois sans retenir ma force, mes mouvements, je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de la douleur que je pouvais lui infliger, je pouvais être moi-même.

Je voyais ses seins tressauter de plus en plus rapidement en réponse à mes coups de reins brutaux, l'arrête des marches dans son dos aurait pu lui faire mal si elle avait été humaine, mais là cela lui donnait, semblait il, encore plus de plaisir.

Ma libération au même titre que la sienne avait été rapide et puissante. C'est haletant que je m'étais retiré d'elle. Elle m'avait sourit, donné des vêtements d'Emmet, un peu petit pour moi, et m'avait fourni quelques explications sur la monotonie de sa vie et le besoin de trouver une echapatoire. j'étais cet interdit et cela me convenais. Depuis ce jour nous nous retrouvions presque tous les jours pour se donner un plaisir que nous seul pouvions échanger

Je marchais toujours en direction de ma maison en souriant à se souvenir lorsque j'entendis le doux tintement de sa voie.

Je me retournais et elle était là! Ma déesse vampirique. Son visage parfait me souriait, ses yeux pétillant me convoitaient, son corps délicat m'appelait à la luxure. Il n'aurait pas été très gentleman de ma part de ne pas répondre à cette invitation.

Je me précipitais sur elle et prit possession de sa bouche avec sauvagerie, bestialité qu' 'elle me rendit en enroulant son corps autour du mien, je supportais son poids quasi inexistant d'une seule main. Elle jeta au loin le sac qu'elle tenait avant de passer ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les descendre sur mes épaules qu'elle griffa sauvagement, je grognais de plaisir en la plaquant contre un arbre

Encore une fois je n'eu pas la patience de me débattre avec ses vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent tous arraché en un rien de temps. La lune illuminait sa peau de neige, la rendant, si cela été possible, encore plus désirable.

Je refermais une de mes grandes mains sur l'un de ses seins, le contraste de notre couleur de peau était excitant.

Le chaud contre le froid, le bien contre le mal, le feu contre la glace, un loup contre une vampire tout simplement.

Elle gémit lorsque je pris la pointe durci de son sein entre mes doigts, le pinçant, le tortillant, le tirant. J'aimais voir le plaisir se dessiner sur son beau visage.

Elle arracha mon tee-shirt, visiblement elle était aussi impatiente que moi, mordillant ici et là la surface de mon torse

Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle me poussa facilement. Moi le géant musclé, le loup Quileute repoussé comme un vulgaire pantin par une femme. J'adorais çà.

Debout face à moi, elle se débarassa de mon pantalon avec la même fougue que pour mon tee-shirt et baissa les yeux vers mon érection érigée pour elle, me lançant un sourire coquin. s'agenouillant devant moi,elle souffla de l'air froid le long de ma verge, me faisant frissonner, elle donna de léger coup de langue, déposa ses lèvres en un doux baiser glacé mais ne me prenant toujours pas en bouche, je ne pouvais en supporter plus. Sa torture était intenable.

Je passais ma main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers mon désir tendu la suppliant de me soulager. Elle ricana mais s'exécuta enfin.

Elle referma ses lèvres pulpeuses sur mon membre durci et La sensation qui se propagea en moi était indescriptible, les frissons se répandaient en cascade au contact de sa bouche glacé. Elle montait et descendait lentement me laissant le temps de ressentir tous le plaisir qu'elle me donnait. Lorsque je senti sa bouche se réchauffer au contact de ma peau, ma main remonta de sa nuque jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête lui intimant un cadence plus rapide. Elle s'exécuta et je senti rapidement ma jouissance prête à exploser. Elle accompagna les mouvements de sa bouche avec sa main et c'est en agrippant violement ses cheveux que je bougeais mes hanches à sa rencontre, ne quittant jamais des yeux sa divine bouche qui s'activait avec frénésie sur ma virilité, libérant en elle toute ma délivrance.

Bon sang!! Être dans sa bouche était aussi délicieux que d'être en elle, enfin presque

Elle se releva et m'embrassa avec fougue. Ses lèvres s'étaient réchauffées à mon contact. J'étais le seul à lui procurer cette sensation et cela me faisais la désirer encore plus.

Bien qu'elle fût très douée, j'avais dix sept ans et un appétit insatiable. Je la fis donc tomber au sol sans ménagement et m'allongea sur elle, pesant de tous mon poids sans jamais risquer de la blesser ou de l'étouffer. Je glissai la pointe d'un de ses seins dans ma bouche et commença à le lécher, le son de ses gémissements m'encouragea à la bousculer un peu.

Ma main caressa sa peau de satin et vint descendre sur son entre jambe déjà prés pour moi, elle tira mes cheveux d'impatience. Après une dernière morsure plus forte que les autres sur son sein, la faisant hoqueter de plaisir, je descendis ma bouche le long de son ventre soyeux, y déposa quelques brulant baisers, avant de me retrouver devant la vue délectable de son intimité. Je ne perdis pas de temps et commença à caresser ses lèvres glacées du bout de ma langue incendiaire, remontant vers son clitoris, elle lâcha un petit cri crispé suivi d'un profond soupir. Elle avait un gout délicieux.

Je continuais ainsi ma torture, approfondissant de plus en plus mes baisers sur sa féminité, je devais tenir ses hanches fermement tant elle se tortillait pour se rapprocher de moi. Dans un cri cristallin elle se contracta autour de ma langue et un orgasme fulgurant vint la cueillir.

Je profitais de son état de grâce pour regarder ses seins se gonfler de plaisir, ses lèvres entre ouverte dessinaient les sons qu'elle ne pouvait plus prononcer, ses yeux me regardaient avec avidité. Mon érection devenait douloureuse et par chance elle le comprit de suite.

je savais comment elle aimait être prise, exactement comme j'aimais la prendre.

Je la retournai brutalement, remonta ses hanches vers moi et appuya avec un peu de force sur sa nuque pour maintenir son visage au sol. J'attendais un instant qu'elle me supplie de la prendre et c'est-ce qu'elle fit presque immédiatement. C'est sans tendresse, sans douceur que je m'introduisis en elle poussant le plus loin possible, son râle de plaisir m'incita à plus de rudesse. Maintenant toujours sa tête au sol en agrippant ses cheveux doux, j'entamais une cadence brutale et rapide.

Son intérieur était si froid et si étroit que je tremblais d'anticipation, me retenant de ne pas exploser dans l'instant. Ses soupirs et gémissements se transformèrent vite en petits cris, et elle se cambra encore plus, m'offrant ainsi une vue plus intense de ses rondeurs.

Je commençais à la connaitre et je savais comment l'amener une seconde fois à la jouissance. une main toujours accroché à son cuir chevelu, l'autre glissa de sa hanche à sa fesse, la claquant violement avant de venir caresser doucement l'autre entrée de son corps, qu'elle m'avait si souvent permis de visiter. J'en fit tendrement le tour avant d'y entrer un doigt lentement. je lui intimais l'ordre, dans un chuchotement, de s'occuper elle-même de l'autre point sensible que je ne pouvais atteindre.

Sa main se faufila entre ses jambes et je compris à ses halètements qu'elle avait atteint son but, je pu reprendre mes coups de reins brutaux tous en activant mon doigt alors que sa main chatouillait son petit point de nerf.

Cette position était décidément ma préférée, l'instinct animal sans doute!

La vision d'elle soumise, réclamant encore et encore plus de force eut raison de ma retenue et Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nous tombions de nouveau dans les délices de l'orgasme.

Son cri puissant se répercuta dans la nuit. et Je m'écroulais contre elle, le front posé sur son épaule, en un grognement guttural, parsemant son dos de baisers les plus doux que je pouvais lui offrir. Je sentais ma semence chaude se déverser au fond de son corps froid. Exquise sensation.

Je la libérai, à contre cœur, de mon emprise et elle me retourna un sourire ravi que je volais d'un baiser.

Je la regardais se lever, cette fille avait un corps à faire se damné un saint. Elle ramassa le sac qu'elle avait jeté un peu plus tôt et en sortit des vêtements de rechange pour elle et moi.

Prévoyante ma petite vampire!!

Nous nous habillons prestement et je lui déposais un dernier baiser au creux du cou avant de repartir vers la Push. Je savais qu'elle passerait par la plage pour effacer, grâce à l'eau de mer, toute trace de mon odeur avant de rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa famille et son mari.

Je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir partir ma scandaleuse vampire répondant au doux prénom ……

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

............d' Alice

* * *

**soyez indulgente, j'ai écris ça à plus de trois heures du matin aprés deux jours entier d'insomnie:(**

**sur ce coup là je me suis laché, c'était fini alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas le publier?!**

**A la base je ne voulais pas écrire le prenom de la vampire et vous laisser deviner mais bon je me suis dit que c'était pas sympa donc finalement je l'ai ajouté.**

**maintenant à votre bon coeur les filles(et les garçons si il y en a!!!on peu réver non?!)laissez moi vos impressions. merçi**


End file.
